Many construction projects require proper alignment of various components in relation to a ground surface. Such practice allows for proper construction of necessarily level surfaces such as floors and the like and helps to maintain relative alignment between various portions of the construction. Levels are the most common tool utilized for such applications. In general, such leveling devices utilize a gravity based sight mechanism to ensure that a desired surface is perpendicular or otherwise properly aligned in relation to the downward pull of gravity.
A primary disadvantage of such devices is that due to the sight based nature of the levelness indicators, proper and accurate assessment of the level by a user's eyesight is required. Such conditions require the user to be able to accurately assess the level's readings in order to ensure proper construction. In addition to requiring training and skill on the part of the user, such readings are made difficult and potentially inaccurate by environmental factors which limit visibility such as shadows, low-light situations, and the like. Such factors are particularly prevalent on construction sites due to the transitory nature of the construction which often precludes the presence of proper lighting and visibility.
Various attempts have been made to provide illuminated leveling tools. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,541, issued in the name of Kirby, describes an apparatus which provides a removably attachable electric lighting means adaptable to a variety of existing leveling devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,075, issued in the name of MacDermott et al., describes an illuminated spirit vial and level with an integral switch-activated battery powered illuminating lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,978, issued in the name of Crowe, describes an illuminated spirit level with a plurality of individually disposed illumination means which provides user actuated lighting to each of a plurality of conventional spirit vials.
Additionally, ornamental designs for an illuminated level exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 453,479. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are difficult to view from particular angles in poor lighting conditions. Also, many such apparatuses require frequent replacement of the powering means which leave the devices susceptible to failure during use. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not provide a full desired range of leveling functionality. In addition, many such apparatuses do not provide integral automatic features for operation of electronic components of the invention in a manner which increases convenience to a user. Accordingly, there exists a need for an illuminated construction level without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.